Promises
by Gabesgurl
Summary: Repost also, rather sad


Hi, well I decided to write a sequal to Truth Revealed. I don't own HP characters  
  
and this will be SLASH between Sev and Harry.  
  
NOTES: This involves reincarnation and takes place in the year 3025. All muggles know about  
  
Wizards and Witches(although some still hold grudges and don't believe it). This takes at the  
  
Original Hogwarts schoo, but things are different and a town has sprang up around the school  
  
(Because Voldie-butt is gone gone gone) The town consists of muggles and magical people. Remember  
  
this is the year 3025 so things are different. I hope you like this, I'm working hard on it.For our  
  
mind-sakes and so as not to confuse you, they have the same first names, but different last,I mean  
  
they are reincarnated here. Oh Hogwarts is a boarding school, but students whose parents live in  
  
town just live at home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Promises  
  
Harry sighed, he couldn't believe his parents had made him move, just so he could go to  
  
the renown Hogwarts Academy, he would have rather gone to The Riverdale Academy, but noooo,  
  
they wanted him to go here.  
  
What he had seen of the town so far didn't raise his hopes, little, boring, he hadn't seen  
  
anyone interesting yet. Then his mother had reminded him it was the middle of term and the students  
  
were in classes.He'd accepted that.  
  
He slowly began to unpack,they had given him the room right in front of the stairs after you  
  
came up, he was glad to see that the walls were deep emerald, one of his favorite colours. Deciding he  
  
wanted to be outside he grabbed his sunglasses and yelled to his mother,"I'm going out!"  
  
"Don't go to far, we have to be at the school in an hour so you can begin classes this afternoon,"  
  
his mother yelled.  
  
"Not anyplace to go in this town anyway,"he muttered, and shut the door behind him, his mother  
  
had made him wear his best outfit and robes, he smiled slightly, she's been mad when she saw what it was.  
  
He thought he looked fine. He had on his black leather pants, Harley boots, Black Alien Sex fiend shirt and  
  
his robes were ok, considering they were black with plaid stripes on them. He had spiked his hair for the occasion  
  
and wore his dragon earing, and put in his stud nose ring, he thought he looked fine(I THINK SO TOO!Sexy stuff)  
  
He looked around, one house cought his gaze, it was right by the bridge that took people across the  
  
lake to Hogwarts. It looked a little run down but well-loved, there were roses in the garden, and ivy on the walls,  
  
he thought it was pretty. Sighing, he looked back toward his house and in the direction of the square, before turning  
  
and going home.  
  
Harry sighed and slowly opened the door of his potions class, he walked in, aware and ignoring all the stares  
  
of the others, and walked up to the teacher slowly before thrusting a piece of paper at her. She read it while eyeing him  
  
suspiciously.  
  
"Well, class,"she said brightly,"This is Harry Waybottom, he is new to this class, I'm sure we will all make him  
  
feel welcome,"Then to Harry,"I'm Miss Weasley, please share with us something about you."  
  
"I'm alive,"Harry said simply  
  
"Well, that's good, please take a seat by Severus, he's right there."  
  
Harry shrugged and sat next to the boy she pointed out, he had shoulder length raven hair, the same colour as Harry's.  
  
He was wearing bright red plaid pants and knee-high boots. He had on a fuchia shirt with a green shirt under it, he had  
  
both of  
  
his ears peirced. Harry couldn't help but stare at him, he seemed so familiar.  
  
Severus stared at the new kid, he seemed familiar,like he'd met him before. He had to admit, the boy was very  
  
handsome.  
  
"Hello, nice to have visitors, haven't been out of this prison for ages,"Severus told him.  
  
"Ahh.....so prison food suiting ya?"Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, once you get past the taste, it begins to grow on you....literally."Severus held out his arm and began gasping  
  
and acting  
  
like there was some fungus on him.  
  
Harry began laughing.  
  
"Excuse me, no TALKING!"Miss Weasley hissed.  
  
"I have a feeling, we'll get along fine,"Severus said, shaking Harry's hand.  
  
Harry looked around the hall, looking for a place to sit, the room was full of people  
  
just sitting around eating. So far on his second day at school, he had yet to see Severus, sighing  
  
he went to a table and sat down alone. He was vaguely aware of the whisperes he's heard all  
  
day, they had began rumors about him already. Just because he was the best in transfiguration  
  
and DADA.  
  
He froze as a shadow fell across him, he glanced up to see a boy standing there, he  
  
had long black hair, pulled back into a tail and deep brown eyes. He was dressed all in black  
  
and was smiling,"Hey, can I sit here?"  
  
"Sure,"Harry mumbled,"so what's your name?"  
  
"I'm Sirius, I've heard about you, you're Harry Waybottom aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah,"Harry nodded, he looked down, he began to scetch.  
  
"I've heard you are pretty good at DADA, they say you are almost as good as Severus."  
  
Harry shrugged,"where is Severus, I was hoping to talk to him."  
  
"Oh,"Sirius laughed heartily,"don't worry, he just has a detention, he'll be in here soon,  
  
can you believe they give us an hour for lunch? So do you live at the school or at home?"  
  
"Home,"Harry said, then noticed Severus walk in. He frowned, a little disapointed as he  
  
went and sat at a table filled with other people dressed a lot like himself.  
  
"Hey, it's alright, don't be too down, the punks and goths that sit at that table don't really  
  
talk to many people,"Sirius told him with a grin, "I'll talk to ya though, I can introduce you to my friends,  
  
come on."  
  
As Harry got up to follow Sirius, suddenly he froze, he just had the strangest sensation of  
  
deja vu. A scene came to mind, but before he could grasp it,it was gone.  
  
"Harry, you ok man?"Sirius asked him, looking a little weird.  
  
"Sirius, have you ever had that feeling, where you don't know if you are awake or asleep?"Harry  
  
asked(AN:That's a quote from the Matrix)  
  
"All the time, come on,"Sirius pulled him to a table. There were three girls and four guys sitting  
  
there. All of them seemed familiar,"Hey guys, this is Harry."  
  
"Hey Harry,"I'm Narcissa, Sirius's girl,"She had long blond hair and blue eyes, she was very tan.  
  
"I'm Remus,"Said one of the boys, he was a little taller than Harry himself and had shoulder length  
  
sandy blond hair and green eyes.  
  
"I'm Caleb,"Said a boy with bright red hair and hazel eyes.  
  
"Minerva,"a pretty girl with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes, hidden behind glasses said.  
  
"I'm Lisa,"Said the last girl, she had long curly red hair, and striking emerald eyes.  
  
"James,"James had raven hair, and grey eyes.  
  
"Pete,"said a boy with light blond hair, blue eyes, and Harry noted he was a little chubby.  
  
As Harry set down, he could almost swear he'd met these people all before......so familiar.........  
  
especially Lisa and James. He froze as suddenly he heard voices in the back of his mind.  
  
'Lily take Harry and run'  
  
Harry shook his head and looked at Lisa and James,"I feel like I know you two, actually all of you,  
  
especially Severus,"  
  
"It seems Harry has developed a crush on Sev,"Remus said and the others laughed. Harry smiled and  
  
glanced across the room, unaware that his face was the picture of sorrow.  
  
"Harry, do you feel something for him?"Minerva asked.  
  
"I know it's weird, but like with you guys, I've just met him, but I feel I know him, in my heart,"Harry  
  
told them, looking around the table, awaiting ridicule. It didn't come.  
  
"We know the feeling, very well,"Lisa told him softly. 


End file.
